In a virtual machine system, one real machine system (physical machine) operates a plurality of virtual machines (VM: Virtual Machine) under the control of a virtual machine monitor (or host OS (operating system)). The virtual machines, each of which is a guest OS, operate various applications.
When a failure (hereinafter “panic”), such as stopping of processing, occurs due to a fatal error in a guest OS in the virtual machine system, the content of the memory and the log information are acquired, and the cause of the failure is investigated.
It is proposed in a virtual machine system to take a copy of a same guest OS with a guest OS in which a failure occurs, including the condition of the memory of the failed guest OS, to store another virtual machine execution environment, thereby realizing a more efficient debug environment.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-52130